If Only It Would End
by AeroKitty
Summary: I'm Being abused... and I can't escape. I tried to run away once, but he found me and brought me back...Thats when I got the worst beating of my life...
1. Dying To Be Perfect

**(A/N: Well this is my new story it's a very short one only 5 chapters and the chapters are short so I should have it all up and completed within the week... please read and review much appreciated!)**

All I want is to be the perfect wife for my husband. But whenever it seems I might be getting close to achieving that he always shuts that hope out and begins to assault me again.

I remember when he asked me to marry him. It seemed to be really sweet but when I actually thought about it, it was a form of blackmail; 'be with me or be with no-one' was basically the hidden message.

I'd done all I could trying to be the best wife anyone could ever want. I kept the house immaculately clean, I wore sexy lingerie, I made the meals with as much flavour or detail or whatever, I was always polite to him, never stepped 'out of line' as he put it, but…there was always some dust that I didn't clean, my lingerie was too revealing for him, the meals were too spicy to sweet etc…

It was hell! Living with him was almost impossible. I'd contemplated killing myself several times but didn't have the guts to actually do it.

All in all you could say that I was just _dying _to be perfect…

**(A/N: Well please just read and review…Cookies to all who do…!)**


	2. Bleeding to Be Seen

**(A/N: And here is my second chapter. Like I said in chapter 1 all chapters are short.. I actually think this is the shortest not sure… anyway please update and tell me what you think of it!)**

I'd cut myself…whenever I could, just to feel relief and sadness. Relief because it took away all of my emotional pain and made it physical. Sadness because it meant I was still living this fucking life.

Occasionally I'd leave drops of blood in various places, trying to get my husband to see what he was doing to me, but as usual he was an ignorant prick.

Sometimes if he actually saw the blood he'd yell and hit me and make me clean it up. But what was the difference to any other day?

I hate to bleed. Proves I'm still alive. Proves I'm still weak. I really want to be anywhere but here and my first choice is death…

It never works but all I'm doing by cutting myself is trying to be seen, noticed b anyone who could save me from this life. Merlin, I'd even throw myself in front of a moving train…hell _Voldemort _just to die!

All I'm doing…is bleeding to be seen…

**(A/N: Very simple just please review…I really love reading them!)**


	3. Crying To Be Loved

**(A/N: Wow that's the longest chapter in this whole story…I said in the first chapters authors note that this story will be up within the week but I think I might just put the entire story up tonight so that I can start on my new one…not sure yet…)**

How come everyone else got their happily ever afters?

Everyone except for me of course.

No, I, I got stuck with the abusive husband, aborted child and pathetic job.

Get this, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter – Married, nice house, 2 adorable kids, Harry is an Auror and Ginny works with a dress-robe maker.

Cho Chang and Ron Weasley – Engaged, 1 beautiful daughter, Ron plays Quidditch and Cho is an author.

When I was a little girl, I always dreamed that I would marry a nice man, have at least 2 kids, love being alive, love life overall, but now, I'm surprised I even managed to last this long.

Take last night for example…my husband came home from work, took his jacket and shoes, came over to me and kissed me roughly on the lips, biting my bottom lip and almost drawing blood.

'Hey get me my dinner would you _darling_' he asked, obviously exaggerating the 'darling' part.

I just nodded mutely and went to get his food.

I handed it to him and picked up the remote and turned on the television, beginning to channel surf.

'Oi, bitch, don't fucking do that! Put it on the music channel already' he yelled at me 'Now go be the good little gutter-slut that you are and clean my kitchen'

I walked off and cleaned it quickly, then walked upstairs and got into bed after showering and removing the concealment charms. Seconds later I was covered from head to foot with large black, blue and purple coloured bruises.

About 15 minutes later, he came up and ordered me to undress. After that he had his way with me…twice. I always felt so dirty. I really hated my life…

And that's how my life is most days. I even tried to run away once but he found me and brought me back. That was when I got the worst beating of my life.

It's so hard to pretend everything is perfectly fine whenever Harry, Ron, Ginny or Cho come over, because they actually like my husband. But then again they don't know what he's like behind closed doors…

All I want…is to be loved…

In fact I'm crying to be loved…

**(A/N: Please, please, please review! It'll make me feel better about failing my economics exam…lol)**


	4. Screaming To Be Loved

**(A/N: I have just decided this story is probably very confusing…when I re-read it, it seemed confusing, so if you have any problems just ask in your review or send me a message and I'll reply and hopefully answer your questions!)**

'Why are you like this? Why can't you be a normal, loving husband?' I screamed at him

'You stupid skank! This is the most love you will ever get! This is all you deserve you whore!' he yelled back, throwing something at me. I didn't see what it was due to the tears blurring my eyes.

'No! You arrogant prick! I've done everything I can for you! Everything! I left blood in places hoping you'd become concerned, instead you became more abusive! Why ca-'I was cut off when he slapped me across the face

'Shut up! Just shut up you slut!' he yelled kicking me in the stomach, as I'd fallen to the floor crying and sobbing, begging even, for him to stop…

Finally, bruised, bloodied, broken and crying, I stood up.

'You want me to shut up?' I asked him, in a deathly calm voice punctuated only by my occasional sobs.

I walked into the kitchen, with him following closely behind.

I picked up the sharpest knife from the block and held it in front of me.

'Put it down. Just put it down, please' he asked, stepping closer as if he was trying to get the knife off of me.

'No. You wanted me to shut up…so I will…Forever!'

With those final words I plunged the knife deep into my stomach.

The last thing I remember hearing before I blacked out…well died I guess…was me screaming from the pain…and relief that it was finally over…

Well, I guess I finally got what I wanted…I really did end up screaming to be heard…

**(A/N: Well this is the second last chapter and all I beg is that you pleeeeease review! I appreciate all of them! Thank you!)**


	5. In The End Epilogue

**(A/N: And it's finished! Yay! Short I know but oh well. This was just a sort of epilogue so was very short. But nevertheless please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!)**

Well in the end everyone ended up knowing that my husband was abusive.

Even though I died of blood loss, he was still arrested and sent to Azkaban for 3 years

He died with just 4 months to go…

Me, I felt so bad about Ginny, Harry, Ron and Cho, that I decided to remain as a ghost and I, Hermione Granger now permanently lives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The best part of all is that my dickhead husband hated it here at Hogwarts.

So…I guess I'll never have to see Draco Malfoy or his abusiveness…ever again…

**(A/N: PLEASE review…hugs and cookies for all and because I'm nice lollipops too. Lol please review for me! Thanks to all my reviewers too! You are the best!)**


End file.
